Max Hussarek von Heinlein
) | birthdate = 3 May 1865 | birthplace = , | deathdate = 6 March 1935 (aged 69) | deathplace = Vienna, German-Austria, Austria | restingplace = | restingcoord = | birthname = | citizenship = | nationality = | ethnicity = | party = CS | otherparty = | spouse = | partner = | relations = | children = | residence = | almamater = | occupation = | profession = | cabinet = | committees = | portfolio = | religion = | blank1 = | data1 = | blank2 = | data2 = | blank3 = | data3 = | blank4 = | data4 = | blank5 = | data5 = | sig = | website = | signature = | nickname = | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears = | rank = | unit = | commands = | battles = | awards = | milb1 = | mild1 = | milb2 = | mild2 = | milb3 = | mild3 = | milb4 = | mild4 = | milb5 = | mild5 = | footnotes = | date = | year = | source = }}Maximilian Hussarek von Heinlein (3 May 1865 – 6 March 1935), ennobled to the rank of Baron (Freiherr) in 1917, was an Austrian statesman who served as the last Minister-President of Cisleithania in the closing stages of the World War, from 1918 to 1919. Life Hussarek was born in Pressburg, Hungary, the son of Johann Ritter Hussarek von Heinlein (1819–1907), a lieutenant field marshal in the Austrian army. He attended school in Lemberg (Lviv), Galicia, in Hermannstadt (Sibiu), and at the Theresian Academy in Vienna. In 1883, he enrolled at the University of Vienna to study ecclesiastical law, obtaining his doctorate sub auspiciis Imperatoris in 1889. He went on to give lectures at the Theresian Academy and became an educator of Prince Abbas II, the future Khedive of Egypt. From 1892, Hussarek served at the k.k. Ministry of Education and Cultural Affairs and also worked as a private lecturer. In 1895 he was appointed professor of ecclesiastical law at the Vienna university. Two years later he was appointed head of the Ministry's Catholic Church department; from 1907, he led the Office of Religious Affairs. A member of the Christian Social Party, Hussarek served as Education Minister in the Cisleithanian cabinets of Karl von Stürgkh, Ernest von Koerber, and Heinrich Clam-Martinic from 1911 to 1917. He worked for the recognition of Evangelical professorships at the theological department of the Vienna university and had Sunni Islam, according to the Hanafi school of jurisprudence, acknowledged as a religious community. In 1917, he was elevated to the rank of Freiherr by Emperor Charles I of Austria. When after the conclusion of the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk with the Ukrainian People's Republic, Minister-president Ernst Seidler von Feuchtenegg resigned on 25 July 1918, Hussarek was appointed his successor. Facing the potential disintegration of the Austro-Hungarian Monarchy, as well as rapidly deteriorating supply conditions, he prevented the collapse by an Imperial manifesto (Völkermanifest) issued by Charles I on 16 October, granting wide-range autonomy to the Cisleithanian nations. The declaration failed: while several constituent national assemblies convened in the Austrian crown lands, however the Hungarian minister-president Sándor Wekerle only accepted the creation of a united Croatia. He was the leader of the delegation that represented this new Trialist-Austria in the negotiations of Lausanne where Austria was acknowledged but was declared to be the responsible for the people the controlled. This gave Hussarek control of Italian territory they occupied and annex Montenegro. It also forced him to accept the Minority Rights treaty which allowed all the nationalities in Austria-Hungary to represent themselves in Vienna. This treaty was rejected by Hungarians and one month later the Budapest government officially terminated the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867. Hussarek resigned on 19 July 1919, the Cisleithanian cabinet of his successor Heinrich Lammasch was already referred to as "Provisional ministry". After the war, Hussarek again worked as a professor at the University of Vienna and as an official of the Austrian Red Cross. He died in Vienna in 1935, aged 69. Category:Politicians Category:Austria Category:World War I